


Liv and Rebecca.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Liv reacts to the news with anger, but not towards Robert. Written for my own peace of mind, and I miss Liv on screen so much!





	Liv and Rebecca.

Liv couldn’t believe it. She actually couldn’t believe it. Robert had told her what was going on last night, taking the blame for everything while Aaron was silently listening in the kitchen, gripping onto his mug rather tighter than necessary. And while Robert was taking complete responsibility, as far as Liv was concerned, someone else needed the blame for damaging the only stable home she had ever had, for hurting her brother like this. How Aaron was trying to get past it, she didn’t know. But while Liv was tossing and turning, she tried to think what she could do, or say to try and make things better. By the time the morning came, she had an idea. It was just going to take a couple of days to put it into action.

* * *

 

Liv wasn’t sure how well she could fake the miserable crying thing, but she had to give it a good go. She could manage anger and disdain, but she hadn’t had as much practice with fake tears. She knew Rebecca was in the pub, because Aaron had told her, before leaving and going back to the Mill. If Liv could read Rebecca well enough, she’d guess that Rebecca would “try to help” if she saw Liv upset. Because she’d sure as hell perfected the “what, who, me?” act, hadn’t she? Liv sat on a bench outside the pub, waiting for Rebecca to come out, hoping she could pull this off. And if she couldn’t she’d just slap the stupid cow. Which might not solve anything, but would make Liv feel a lot better about the bitch trying to destroy her home.

“Liv?” She fought the instinct to look up, pretending tears as she bowed into herself. “Liv, what’s wrong?” Rebecca asked, sitting opposite her.

“It’s all such a mess,” Liv said weakly, hiding her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Is this about Robert?” Rebecca asked. Bloody typical, Liv thought. The only place her mind would go.

“No,” Liv said. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Want to talk about it?” Rebecca asked in that false voice that made Liv want to scream.

“I got really drunk last week,” Liv said, sniffing into her sleeve. “I was at this party with Gabby and I just kept drinking. And… and…”

“What happened?” Rebecca asked.

“I wasn’t thinking and this guy from my class at school… and. Oh God.”

“Liv, it’s okay.”

“We, um… slept together. I mean, God, I’d never have done it if I hadn’t had so much to drink, but…” Liv curled up into herself, pretending tears. “Now I don’t want to see him, but he won’t leave me alone. I don’t know what to do, I feel so…”

“Have you told Aaron about this?” she asked.

“No,” she said. “I just want to forget it, but I can’t. It’s ruined everything. He lied to me, and now…”

“Boys lie to get girls into bed with them,” Rebecca said softly. “It’s not your fault.”

Liv snapped out of it. “So you know that then?” she asked harshly. “You’re not as thick as you look?”

Rebecca blinked at her. “I’m sorry?”

“Robert!” she shouted. “How could you!”

“Liv, it’s more complicated than that,” Rebecca said quietly.

“You know something, I don’t think that it is!” Liv snapped. “A man called you, drunk and upset and you thought “Might as well screw him”?”

“Liv, he lied to me,” Rebecca said. “He said…”

“Who cares what he said?!” Liv snapped. “He was pissed! I knew he was a liar five minutes after meeting him, how the hell have you forgotten that?!”

“Liv, you don’t understand.”

“No, you’re right,” she said. “I absolutely don’t understand. He said he passed out!” Liv snapped. While Robert hadn’t told her that, she had overheard him and Aaron saying it. “Call me crazy, but I don’t think someone who’s drunk enough to be unconscious wants you.”

“No, no,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. “He was definitely conscious when we were…”

“And that’s your only requirement is it?!” Liv asked with derision. “Even if he was completely sober, you didn’t care that he was married. You didn’t care that he wanted someone else, you went and did it anyway. And we’re meant to feel sorry for you?!” Liv scowled. “He didn’t force you to sleep with a married man. He wasn’t the only one who didn’t use protection, creating this mess,” she nodded at Rebecca’s stomach. “You did. Face it.” Both of them turned to see Aaron and Robert approaching, Rebecca paling while Liv looked flushed.

“Liv, don’t,” Robert started. “Don’t defend me.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said, almost desperately, looking at Aaron.

“Don’t,” Aaron said. “You’ve apologised hundreds of times, and she…” he nodded to Rebecca. “Hasn’t apologised once for screwing my husband. Even when she was trying to talk me into leaving you, she never once admitted she held some of the fault for sleeping with a married man.” Rebecca just looked sorry for herself, a look Aaron thought she must practise at home.

“Why did you do that?” Aaron asked, almost frog marching Liv home.

“The two of you…” Liv swallowed. “If some boy slept with me when I was drunk out of my mind, and called him to moan at, you’d both kill him. Don’t even pretend you wouldn’t. This isn’t fair!”

“No,” Aaron said. “It isn’t fair. But I’m not letting a cheap blonde who can’t keep her legs closed wreck my entire future, okay? Our future,” he added, looking at Robert. “It was a mistake. Now, you can’t confront someone who doesn’t feel guilt, so leave it. Not worth it. Okay?”

“Fine,” Liv snapped.

“The thing she’d hate most?” Aaron said. “She’d hate for me and Robert to be happy, because she wants Robert for herself. My last conversation with her proved that.”


End file.
